


You're Bent Over the Altar

by Longanimals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Massage, Bisexual Female Character, Blind Character, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foreskin Play, Glasses, Group Sex, Horns, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Long Tongue, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Missionary Position, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Orgy, Physical Disability, Prostate Milking, Religion Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Standing Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: While exploring her new universe, Terezi stumbles upon the Land of Passion and Sanguine, a realm inhabited by zealots that worship her and her friends like gods. Their main way of celebrating is with temple-wide orgies and banquets, both things that Terezi can definitely get behind. Commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 15





	You're Bent Over the Altar

Other than fucking Vriska and playing with her dolls, Terezi’s favorite pastime is exploring the universe that she and her friends created. Today, she’s visiting the Land of Passion and Sanguine, a location that somehow managed to slip her notice during the final checks. She has no way of confirming this, but she likes to believe that Jade is the one that put this universe in here, even if it is most likely Roxy.

As soon as she exits the teleporter, Terezi notices an ornate marble walkway leading up to a Greek-style temple. Her interest thoroughly piqued, she starts making her way down to the temple, licking the statues and fountains. She can’t tell what they look like, but based on how crisp the granite they’re made out of tastes as well as the water inside the fountain, she can tell that they’re expertly crafted. This Land obviously isn’t populated by the hordes of Neanderthals still going through the early stages of evolution like most of the other Lands she’s visited have been.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have worn my Crocs today…” Terezi says to herself, listening to the faint squeaking of her rubber soles against the marble flooring.

She enters the temple, the large wooden door creaking loudly as she pushes it open. The soothing smell of fine wine and incense wafts into her nostrils. She takes a deep inhale and sighs contentedly.

“By the Gods! It’s Lady Terezi!” a voice calls out.

“Huh?”

A stampede of footsteps comes hammering towards her. “Lady Terezi! It’s really you! Clad in the holy symbol of Libra, just like the scriptures prophesied!” someone else says, his voice coming from somewhere beneath her.

Terezi waves her cane a few inches in front of her and immediately smacks into something. It feels soft, like skin. She waves her cane the opposite direction. Same thing there. Are these people...bowing to her?

“Uh...Not to sound rude, but who are all of you? What’s going on? Why are you calling me Lady Terezi?”

“What?! You mean we’ve worshiped you all this time and you don’t even know about us?!” a voice sputters in shock.

A woman smacks him on the back of the head. “Bite your tongue, fool! Not only is Lady Terezi blind, she obviously has other divine duties to attend to that don’t involve listening to us complain!”

Terezi nervously clears her throat and remembers the “divine duties” she did earlier that day of attaching a dragon dildo to one of her dolls and riding it while Karkat watched.

“Please excuse his rudeness, Lady Terezi,” the same female voice asks. “We are devotees of the church of Alternia. We dedicate our lives to worship the people who created this universe through prayer as well as celebrating life’s more hedonistic pleasures.”

 _Yep. Definitely Roxy’s Land._ “So you people have drunken orgies here?” Terezi asks bluntly.

“Well, yes, if you put it that way. Each day is dedicated to a different one of our Gods, each of whom we have a statue of. Would you like us to take you to them?”

A sharky grin spreads across the troll’s face as she pictures a giant marble statue of her as some kind of fertility goddess. “Yes please. And describe them to me in great detail. And get me a bowl of grapes! And a foot bath and a throne!” she calls out, going slightly mad with power. If these people worship her like a goddess, she’s damn well going to make sure they treat her like one.

Instantly, the ring of devotees bowed down around her get up and scatter to different rooms of the temple to meet her demands, with the woman from earlier staying behind. “This way, Lady Terezi,” she says. The troll follows the sound of her voice, unconsciously waving her cane in a wide arc in front of her and adjusting her path whenever it hits a pillar or wall.

They enter a room filled with marble statues. The female devotee guides her goddess to the statue of herself. According to her, Terezi’s statue is lifting her leg all the way up to her head and holding it in place with one hand while the other is crooking its finger in a “come hither” gesture. Terezi traces her fingers along the stony surface and occasionally licks it to see how much of her finer features they got right. Her horns and sunglasses are just the right shape and they nailed it with her C-cup breasts, although the nipple piercings kinda soil it. Those are Vriska’s deal, not hers. She makes a mental note to ask about the Vriska statue and moves on to her bottom half. The detail on her nook is immaculate, although the amount of “meat” on her ass and thighs leaves something to be desired. She pushes the thought that this is likely the closest thing she’ll ever get to licking her own pussy without pulling some weird ectobiology bullshit to the back of her mind and turns towards her guide.

The woman is touching her fingers together and sweating slightly, anxiously awaiting her goddess’s verdict. “I’m going to assume your sculptors ran out of clay when they got to my ass,” she says forcefully, accenting her words with a spank and making her ass jiggle. “Now, tell me about Vriska’s statue then take me back to the main chamber,” she orders.

“Yes, Lady Terezi!” she squeaks.

She launches into a detailed description of her girlfriend’s statue from top to bottom while Terezi conducts her own investigation. Unlike her own statue, Vriska’s is standing upright and holding a large clay pot that’s pouring water into a pool at her feet. Terezi is curious about the poses all her other friends are making as well as the little inaccuracies about their anatomies that only she would know, but there are more important matters at hand. Vriska’s horns, eyepatch, and eye are all spot on and so is her slender frame, though her navel and nipple piercings are noticeably absent. Terezi slides her hands over the polished marble of Vriska’s breasts and pauses. Her face contorts into one of pure anger as she feels them up.

“What the fuck?!” she shouts at the guide, turning around and interrupting her mid-sentence. “You made Vriska’s tits a solid two sizes bigger than mine! I don’t know how accurate those scriptures of yours are, but get this one thing straight: Vriska is a flat bitch. Like, there are tables with more curves than her. Got it?!”

The guide swallows. “Yes, Lady Terezi! I apologize for my people’s ignorance!”

“Good. I might forgive you depending on what happens next. Now, take me back to where we were before!”

“We have a very special form of worship planned for you today, Lady Terezi. It’s the holiest celebration my people have. Now, would you kindly dress up in this special ritual outfit?” she asks, holding up a gold painted bra bikini.

Terezi takes it, licks it and raises an eyebrow. She considers raising a protest, but she bites her tongue, remembering what they said earlier about celebrating life’s hedonistic pleasures. It’s not like she would mind if she got put into an orgy in her divine name or something like that. Honestly, it’s what she was hoping for when she picked the Land of Passion and Sanguine.

She strips naked, spinning around and showboating a little for her guide. She smells the distinct scent of pussy juice and hears the slight shuffle of the woman rubbing her thighs together. Grinning, Terezi dons the skimpy outfit, the waistband of her bikini bottom tightly holding on for dear life lest they snap under the stress of her generous hips.

The two walk back to the central hall. The woman guides Terezi to the new golden throne in the middle of the room. She eagerly sits down in it and dips her bare feet inside the tub of water, sighing contentedly. Even if she could see, she’s so distracted by being pampered that she wouldn’t notice that everyone around her is naked. She reaches over and grabs a bunch of grapes, but as she’s holding them up to her mouth, she notices a distinct smell that certainly isn’t fruit. She lifts her nose and inhales deeply, flooding her olfactory senses with the ripe musk of stiff cocks and dripping wet pussies. She lets out a long exhale and a sharky grin spreads across her face.

“What? You think you can all just take advantage of the blind girl?” she says teasingly, crossing her legs and resting her head on a crooked arm while her other arm gently sways the bunch of grapes.

A few in the crowd shiver. Terezi’s smug pose is so arousing and godlike. They definitely chose the right religion.

“Well you see Lady Terezi, the holiest celebration of our religion is a temple-wide orgy held in the name of one of our creators. Today’s was supposed to be for Lady Jade, but I think we all agree that seeing and worshiping one of our gods in person is worth bending the rules a little.”

“Yes, I concur wholeheartedly!” Terezi exclaims, trying to keep up her sultry tone and not squeal like a schoolgirl. “So I guess this is why you have me dressed like some belly dancer? Just trying to get your rocks off before it inevitably gets ripped off?”

Before any of her devotees can respond, she stands up and slides off her golden bikini bottom, revealing her teal-hued nook and showing off her meaty thighs in all their glory. Some of the churchgoers groan, dicks jumping up in response for those that have them. She turns around and spanks her ass, sending a fleshy ripple through her skin. The moans of arousal are like music to her ears and remind her of the days when she could show any of her friends her ass and get a reaction like this out of them. Still facing away from them, she reaches around and undoes the hooks on her bra, a cheeky grin spreading across her face as she turns her head to look at her audience. The bikini top falls to the floor with a metallic _*clang!*_. Terezi lifts her arms and stretches dramatically, flexing her back muscles. She exhales deeply and turns back around, puffing her chest out triumphantly with her hands on her hips to show off her divinely perky breasts and bright teal nipples.

“So? Are my body and feminine charms...divine enough for you?” she purrs huskily, spreading her feet and dragging her hands teasingly along the sides of her stretchmarked thighs. 

“Yes, Lady Terezi! You’re even more stunning than the scriptures depict you as!”

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear~ Now why don’t we get those pesky clothes off ya and get this orgy started?!”

One by one, the devotees strip naked, revealing cocks of all shapes and sizes, all of them rock hard and eager to please, and pussies surrounded by glistening thighs. She licks her lips, her teal-tinted tongue reaching all the way to the midway point of her nose. She lays down on her back and looks around at the men surrounding her, examining which one of their cocks that she’d like to sample first.

Terezi points to a pale-skinned man with a well-endowed prick and crooks her finger. “You! Get over here and show me what you got!” she demands, lifting her legs into the air and spreading them. She wraps her arms around her knees, keeping her legs locked in place.

Elated, the man struts over and lays down on top of her, planting his hands underneath her armpits to support his body weight. Terezi resists the urge to wrap her legs around him and take control like she usually does, at least for the time being. She wants to see if the denizens of the Land of Passion and Sanguine are as good at sex as the name suggests. The man lines up his dick with the entrance of her teal slit and lowers his hips, sheathing his length inside of her all at once. She groans huskily and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her face. He buckles underneath the weight of pleasure, some of it genuine and some of it a placebo created by his mind because he’s having sex with the woman he’s worshiped for his entire life.

“Lady Terezi...You feel so amazing...Truly worthy of being called a goddess…” he sputters, his dick pulsing rhythmically inside her teal pussy walls.

With that said, he starts pounding his hips against hers, balls slapping into her asshole. “Yeah! Harder! Make me feel it!” she exclaims, tightening her grip around the man’s shoulders and pulling him so he’s only an inch away from her face. She glides her tongue over the front side of her pointy teeth. She snakes her tongue out of her mouth and drags it along the surface of his face, the tip her tongue converging into a dagger edge and slathering his skin in her saliva.

“I can taste your arousal,” she husks, snapping her tongue back into her mouth. She takes a deep inhale and grins. “Smell it, too.”

Encouraged by her sultry words, the man ups the intensity of his movements, rutting his dick inside her all at once and pulling it out to the tip in perfect rhythm. His fingers curl against the cool marble floor and he groans, gritting his teeth. Using her honed sexual experience and acute senses, Terezi picks up on the vibe that the man is about to cum.

“You can cum inside me, y’know. Don’t have to worry about getting me pregnant or anything like that. Besides, it looks to me like I got plenty of suitors after you, so we don’t wanna take _too_ long,” she says reasonably.

The man bends his head down into her breast and moans. She places her hand on the back of his head and curls her fingers, biting her lip. Suddenly, his hips stop moving, and Terezi feels a warm liquid start flooding inside of her. She grins and licks her lips, basking in the feeling of his piping hot cum inside her womb as it radiates its heat to her bulge and the rest of her body. She didn’t cum herself, but that's alright. She’ll have plenty of other opportunities in due time. Plus, it is true what she said about not having to worry about getting pregnant; these people seem almost identical to humans and she knows from experience that human cum is not compatible with troll biology from a reproductive standpoint. Troll cum inside humans, on the other hand, is a different matter entirely, something that Rose and Kanaya had to find out the hard way earlier that year.

Once his orgasm passes, the man reluctantly pulls himself off of his goddess’s body and rejoins the crowd. The room is gradually being filled with the sounds and smells of sex as the remaining impatient churchgoers bide their time by fucking each other before their turn with Terezi.

The troll stands up, cum oozing out of her pussy and staining the grey skin of her thighs. She scans the room and points to a dark-skinned man, beckoning him to come over to her. He eagerly complies and positions himself in front of her with his dick standing at attention. She smiles and points down to the ground. Without a second thought, he’s on his back, cock pointing straight up at the polished marble ceiling. Terezi plants her feet on either side of his thighs and squats down, the teal slit of her pussy perfectly aligned with his crown.

Her knees buckled, she places her hands on top of his chest and lowers herself down slowly. Inch by inch, his length disappears into her pussy. Her fingers curl and she moans, her sharp nails leaving skin-deep scratches on the man’s chest. She lands on top of his thighs with a soft _*plap*_ from her cushioned ass, his balls resting beneath the soft heat of her skin. She licks her lips and reaches around behind her, spreading her fat asscheeks and revealing her backdoor.

“It’s first come, first serve!” she announces, turning her head to face the crowd.

The devotees scramble to seize this opportunity. One lucky man kneels down behind her and presses the tip of his dick against the entrance to her asshole. After some lubing up with saliva and a little elbow grease, he spreads her enough to push inside. She swivels her head back around and moans, releasing her grip on her ass. The man bottoms out inside her ass, his hips pressed tightly against her ass and flattening it slightly. Terezi has so much cushion on her ass that he man can’t even get the last half-inch of his cock inside simply because she keeps pushing him back, no matter how deep he goes.

Once she’s physically and mentally accommodated to the double penetration, Terezi lifts her hips off of his dick. The troll and the man inside her ass work out of sync with one another, the movements of their hips arrhythmic and unpredictable, something that both her and the man and her pussy find immensely pleasurable. She’s in complete control of the man in her pussy, but the one in her ass has his own agenda, one that involves treating her like a rather filthy goddess. The longer he’s inside her, he gradually picks up speed. He reaches around her body and firmly squeezes her dark grey nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Terezi moans from the sharp pain. It’s been quite a while since she’s entertained her masochistic side, and it’s a delightful change of pace from her usual domme attitude. She leans her body back into his, feeling his body heat and letting him take the reins as she moves her hips on autopilot. Her hair brushes up against his throat, her horns positioned perfectly on either side of his neck like an unwound vice. She bites her bottom lip, the points of her teeth sinking deeply into it. The man inside her ass stares down at the goddess’s perverted expression, feeling like the king of the Land for being partially responsible for giving this pleasure to her.

Her tongue rolls out of her mouth and reaches out to lick the edge of the man’s lips despite the considerable distance between them. One hand is planted behind the man’s head while the other is rapidly rubbing her clit. Her brain still isn’t completely used to the absent rhythm of their dick movements, and that’s exactly how she likes it. The man behind her sticks his tongue out and intertwines it with hers, french kissing her in a multicolored swirl as their tongues wrestle with each other.

The man beneath her firmly grips the sides of her ass, delivering sharp spanks to her jiggly grey flesh at a steady pace with one hand while the other squeezes tightly, his fingers sinking into her pillowy assflesh. He leans his head back and groans, basking in the pleasure of having his cock be massaged by Terezi’s teal vaginal walls. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he announces. The man behind her grunts in wordless agreement, sliding one of his hands up from her breast up to her throat and gently squeezing the sides of her neck. Her sunglasses slide down her nose a few inches and give him a peek at her bright red eyes.

“Fuck yeah! Choke me and pump me full of cum! I’m a dirty goddess and you should treat me like one!” she moans.

For the first time, she and the man in her ass work in perfect unison. He bottoms out inside her asshole and Terezi slams her hips down on the dark-skinned man’s dick simultaneously. She moans as both of their cocks are sheathed inside of her for the first time since the very beginning, pulsing in time with the mens’ out of sync heartbeats. The man in her ass moves his mouth to her neck and seals his lips around it. He lets out a muffled moan into her neck and explodes, filling her bowels to the brim with piping hot cum. His companions cums soon after, and it isn’t long before Terezi is filled with human semen in both holes, their loads pressing up against one another and radiating warmth throughout her entire body. She lets out a long, lurid moan that echoes against the marble walls of the temple hall.

The man in her ass delivers one final slap to her face before pulling out, his load oozing out of her asshole and pooling onto the cool marble floor. Panting heavily, Terezi stands up off of the other man’s cock and takes a few wobbly steps to regain her composure. She shakes her head and looks around at the crowd. She notices that a good portion of the zealots in the crowd are women. A large majority of them are either getting plowed or eaten out by some of their companions while the ones that aren’t are furiously fingering themselves.

 _The women of this Land must be just as eager to please as the men_ she thinks to herself. Nobody will top Vriska, of course, but she’d be damned if she’d turn down a good nook eating. Besides, it’s only fair that she gives these women the chance to please their goddess in the best way possible while they still can.

Terezi finds a white marble altar nearby with lit candles lining the ends of it. She lays down on top of it perpendicular to the altar itself, forming a multicolored plus sign with her body. Her legs dangle off the side, spread wide. She lifts her head and scans the crowd. She points at a blonde woman and wordlessly demands her to get in between her legs. With her opposite hand, Terezi orders a man to circle around and get the privilege of fucking her mouth. The two devotees eagerly get in position on opposite sides of the troll. Terezi leans her head back, her shoulder-length hair falling down and her glasses sliding down her forehead with a soft _*clang!*_

Terezi opens her mouth and traces her tongue along her jawline, inviting the man’s dick to come inside. She reaches forward and places her hand on the back of the woman’s head, digging her claws into her scalp and forcing her down into her pussy. They both get started at the same time, with the man sliding his cock into her mouth and the woman tracing her tongue along the troll’s pussy lips. She laps up all of the leftover cum on her inner thighs from the past three men and does a quick once-over of her asshole before finally tasting the inside of Terezi’s nook. She draws a circle around the inside of her vaginal walls, moaning into her mound as she’s hit with a barrage of flavors from the cocktail of cum inside her pussy. She buries her nose into Terezi’s teal clit and slips her tongue deeper inside, expertly weaving between fast tonguefucking and slow massages. The man forces his length inside her all at once, resting his balls squarely on her nose and filling her olfactory senses with his intense masculine pheromones. She moans around his cock from both the musk and pleasure of getting eaten out, her long teal tongue hard at work slipping under his foreskin and massaging the sensitive underside of his cock. The man starts hammering away at her throat, sending spit flying and making her gag as he violently facefucks her, her silky black hair gently swaying back and forth from the motions.

From the audience’s perspective, they see a passion priestess knelt down in between their goddess’s legs to worship her pussy and an altar boy a few feet in front of her with his hands on her tits and facefucking her like she’s any other common whore. Terezi could tell you that much herself, but what she doesn’t notice because of her condition is the stained glass window coincidentally depicting herself behind the altar, bathing the three of them in shades of teal and grey as the sun shines through. It’s the most beautiful sight any of the devotees have ever seen, and one that accurately sums up every aspect of their religion.

The blonde priestess extends two fingers and slides her tongue up a few inches to Terezi’s clit, sealing her lips around it and hollowing out her cheeks as she traps the sensitive teal nub in a vacuum seal. Terezi lets out a loud, muffled moan around the man’s cock, the vibrations of her voice tickling his shaft. The woman slides two fingers into her goddess’s nook all the way down to the base, spreading them and moving them around until they’re covered in a healthy coating of Terezi’s teal-tinted precum. Once they’re sufficiently lubed up, she pulls them out and presses them against her asshole, feeling her backdoor wink around the tips of her fingers as she moves her mouth back to its original position and slips her tongue in between her teal pussy lips. Using her newly-acquired lube and a little bit of effort, she slides her fingers into Terezi’s asshole down to the second knuckle. The priestess spreads both fingers in a V-shape and the remainders of the previous man’s load comes gushing out onto the floor. She scrapes out the last few drops and gets to work on gently massaging the inside of her asshole. She bears down on certain particularly sensitive spots on her silky smooth teal anal walls and lines up her tongue with her fingers until they meet, separated only by the wall of piping hot teal flesh between her ass and pussy. Terezi moans loudly and forces the priestess’s head deeper into her pussy while she reaches her opposite hand around the man’s body and firmly grips his cushion asscheek, leaving skin-deep scratches in his otherwise flawless skin.

The troll notices that she’s licked up all the sweaty flavor from underneath the man’s foreskin, and while she’s proud of herself for doing so, she’s desperately craving more. She slowly pulls her pointed teal tongue out of his foreskin and sneakily slips it out of her mouth. Her tongue makes the journey in between his balls, giving a quick once over to his sack while they swing pendulously in time with his violent hip movements, and then up to his virgin asshole. She traces the knife-tip of her tongue around his rim, applying a liberal coating of lube on it before she actually gets started. With a little effort, she slips her tongue into his asshole, flattening it as much as she can to spread his anal walls apart. She gently encourages his asshole to open up wider, quickly seizing each inch of territory she earns by wedging her tongue inside and forcing it to stay open. She digs her nails deeper into his cheeks and sucks as tightly as she can around his cock while her tongue gradually dilates more and more of his tight asshole. His anal walls expand and contract around her tongue at the same rate of her own around the priestess’s fingers, though her fingers don’t reach nearly as deep as Terezi’s tongue does.

Finally, the pointed tip of her tongue reaches its destination: the man’s prostate. She still has a good bit of length left inside her throat, which she could use to continue pushing deeper inside into his bowels, but she’s instead going to milk his prostate for all it’s worth. She wraps her tongue around the circumference of the small, squishy organ, having just enough slack left to go around twice. He moans, his fingers curl sharply, leaving teal marks in her breastflesh, and his knees buckle underneath the weight of having his prostate be directly stimulated. Little does he know that Terezi is just getting started. She starts tightening her tongue’s grip on his g-spot, the pointed teal tip moving ever so slightly as she gently squeezes it. She slides the back half of her tongue along his shaft, using all of her possible assets to make him cum.

It works. The man leans his head back and moans, gripping Terezi’s tits so tightly his knuckles go white. He sheathes his length inside her one last time and explodes, depositing his piping hot load directly into her stomach. She gags and sputters, the force of her coughs sending saliva out of her mouth and oozing down her face. She’s forced to swallow down mouthful after mouthful of his cum just so she doesn’t suffocate. God, she’s missed this kind of rough treatment!

Once his orgasm passes, the man wipes the sweat from his brow and pulls out, wiping the last leftover beads of cum onto Terezi’s cheek and leaving a white streak on her spit-shined grey skin. The troll just lays there for a moment, tongue hard at work licking up the last remnants of saliva and cum staining her face.

She groans unconsciously. Her orgasm is coming at any moment, now. This priestess did a way better job than she expected her to. She plans on giving her a little reward after she cums, but until then, she has some religious foreplay in mind that she thinks she’ll love.

The goddess lifts her head, wiping the saliva off of her face with her wrist, and shifts her “gaze” to the passion priestess giving her some well-deserved worship. “You’re doing wonderfully, Miss. So much so that I feel close to cumming. Are you prepared to be baptized in the holy name of Alternia by the goddess of Libra?” she coos, turning up the ham as much as possible while trying to resist moaning.

The blonde doesn’t dare remove her head to speak. She just nods feverishly, causing her nose to rub up against Terezi’s clit. Terezi tightens her grip on the priestess’s head and firmly grabs one of her own tits. She leans her head back and cums, moaning loudly in the light of her own stained glass window. The priestess greedily laps up all of her divine feminine fluids, coming awfully close to her own orgasm from the profane lewdness of the situation.

She pulls her mouth away from Terezi’s pussy and her fingers out of her ass. She stands up and starts rubbing her cunt, trying to make herself cum the old fashioned way. Terezi notices this and turns her body around, getting up on all fours and presenting her grey ass to the priestess and the rest of her companions. She swivels her head around to the blonde and sultrily crooks a finger.

“You did a very good job pleasing me, and I’m a benevolent goddess who rewards devotees that treat her well. Come here and allow me to return the favor.”

After a moment of shock, the blonde priestess nods and complies, positioning herself in front of the troll and spreading her legs. Her heart pounding against her ribcage, she bites a finger and places a hand on top of Terezi’s head, gently caressing her silky black hair and tracing her digits along her horns. Drawn to her intense pussy musk like a moth to a flame, Terezi cranes her neck forward and buries her nose into her light blonde bush. She takes a deep inhale and sticks out her tongue, lapping up the feminine precum staining her inner thighs and pussy lips. However, just as she’s about to get started for real, she feels a sudden void inside her pussy. She briefly pulls her head away from the priestess’s cunt and spreads her asscheeks.

“What are you all waiting for, consent?! Just hurry up and fuck me!” she exclaims.

There’s the familiar sound of a dozen pairs of bare feet scrambling against the marble floor to get to the altar, with one tan-skinned man beating out the others. Grinning triumphantly, he plants his hands on Terezi’s meaty ass and spreads it for her, revealing her teal-tinted pussy lips and winking asshole. He lines up the tip of his sunkissed shaft with the entrance to her slit and pushes inside all at once, slamming his hips against her ass with a loud _*clap*_. She moans sharply and grips the edge of the altar, the force from his thrust forcing her to kiss the woman’s clit, She wastes no time in getting to work on giving her her well-deserved reward, slipping her tongue inside her pussy and using both her saliva and the priestess’s girly precum as lube to push her long tongue deeper inside. The blonde moans and leans her head back, her long hair cascading down her back as she gently pushes Terezi’s face deeper into her cunt with one hand and draws circles around her perky nipples with the other.

Terezi’s tongue may not be as thick or warm as a cock, but she more than makes up for it in length and the flexibility of a tongue that dicks just don’t have. She rubs her nose from side to side against the priestess’s clit, her feminine musk overloading her acute sense of smell and setting off fireworks inside her mind. Her nose and tongue work independently of one another; while her nose never breaks rhythm with her clit stimulation, her tongue is contorting into a number of different shapes as it pushes deeper inside, utilizing its seemingly endless length to the fullest. Her tongue shifts seamlessly from a corkscrew that covers all of the priestess’s pussy walls as it literally drills into her to going back to its usual pointed shape, jabbing rapidly into her sensitive spots and forcing the orgasm out of her.

While she shows off her expertise at eating pussy, the tan-skinned man behind her pounds away at her pussy, his balls swinging forward and slapping against her teal clit. He lifts a hand and brings it down in a series of sharp spanks to her jiggly ass in time with his hip movements, leaving a mark on her grey assflesh that progressively grows more and more teal with each impact. His free hand just stays in place on her opposite asscheek, keeping her anchored in place.

The priestess was already nearing her orgasm before they started from just the foreplay and sultry scents of Terezi’s cunt, but now that the troll is pulling out all the stops to make her cum, she feels like she’s going to break. She plants her other hand on Terezi’s head and tightly grips her silky black locks, forcing her down as deep as possible into her pussy. Terezi’s surprised but not unhappy with the blonde’s newfound assertiveness and goes along with it. She stretches her tongue out as much as she’s physically able to, reaching as far as the entrance to her womb. Her tongue goes completely taut and presses lightly against her cervix. She can smell the pleasure she’s feeling from stimulating the forbidden area radiating off of her cunt. Just a little bit more, now…

The blonde screeches and climaxes, flooding Terezi’s mouth with piping hot translucent girlcum. Terezi immediately snaps her tongue back like a cash register drawer and gets to work on lapping up her cum, making sure not a single drop of her deliciously salty nectar is spilt on the floor. However, before she can finish, the man in her pussy slams home with a little more force than usual, sliding his hands up her body and groping her breasts. He explodes inside her, his moans beforehand the only warning of the oncoming hot flood into her womb.

The two of them pull away from her body simultaneously to be lauded by the orgy going on around them. Terezi’s grip on the altar slips and she falls onto her stomach, legs spread and pussy oozing out cum onto the marble floor. For her, a symbol of the Alternian religion, to look like such a whore right in front of her own monument is both arousingly shameful and delightfully ironic, and Terezi finds herself getting off on both.

“Hey! Someone come over here and eat my ass! And someone else let me show you the blowjob skills of a goddess!” she exclaims, picking her glasses up off the floor and putting them back where they belong.

Two men jump on this opportunity, with one kneeling down in between her spread legs and the other positioning himself in front of her face. He slaps his cock squarely in between her horns with his balls pressed up against the bridge of her glasses and places his hands on his hips, patiently waiting to be serviced. His companion wraps his arms around her thick thighs and wraps his lips around her asshole. It’s already seen a fair bit of use since the orgy started, so he can just slip his tongue inside without a second thought. His tongue isn’t as long or malleable as Terezi’s, but he’s still confident in his ability to give rimjobs. He gets to work on slathering her anal walls with saliva, allowing her asscheeks to envelop his head in a warm, pillowy embrace.

Terezi lifts her head, curving her back and dragging her face up the length of the man’s cock until her mouth is flush with his crown. She spreads her lips and starts moving forward, but fakes out at the last second and starts sucking on his balls instead, able to tell their location because of their stronger musk. The man groans and places his hands on her shoulders as she buries her nose in the meeting point of his cock and balls. The troll hollows out her cheeks and sucks as hard as she can, managing to fit both balls in her mouth and trap them in a vacuum seal.

 _Now comes the fun part_ Terezi thinks to herself, fondly reminiscing on all the hours she’s spent practicing blowjobs on Karkat and John with varying degrees of consent. She slips her teal tongue outside the tight prison of her lips and drags the pointed tip along his taint. Using his moans as motivation, she wraps her tongue around his balls and the base of his cock. She snakes more of her tongue around his shaft in a corkscrew shape all the way up to the tip, making him moan louder and louder as her tongue slithers around his length and claims its territory. The pointed tip of her tongue has a bit of slack that she uses to gently massage his crown and drink up his precum.

Tongue now in position, Terezi uses expert motions to start jerking him off with her coiled tongue and gently squeeze the base of his dick and balls simultaneously, enveloping him in complete sexual bliss. He groans and wraps his hands around her horns, the tips poking into his palms. Her tip hangs out like a demon’s tail as her tongue slathers his cock in warm saliva. Terezi opens her mouth for a brief moment, dips a finger underneath her tongue into a pool of saliva and pulls back out. She turns the suction of her mouth back on and presses the tip of her lubed-up finger against the entrance to his asshole. After wiggling it back and forth a little, it slips inside, earning another sharp moan from its owner. Using the liberal application of spit as lube, she gradually pushes down to the base of her finger and curls it, lightly scratching the inside of his anal walls with a sharp nail while her tongue continues to massage his cock.

The man moans and white-knuckle grips her horns. Terezi digs her nail deep into his anal walls and tightens her tongue’s grip on his cock. She can tell by the intensifying taste of his precum and the growing frequency at which it comes out that he’s on the verge of orgasm. She uses her tongue to line up his cock with her glasses, although the man is too drunk on pleasure to notice. He leans his head back and groans before blowing his load all over Terezi’s face, coating her cherry red glasses in streaks of white and bisecting her face into two grey halves separated by one white line. The rope of cum lands smack in between her horns and mats her silky hair with some of it even reaching down to her back, perfectly aligned with her spine. She licks up the last beads of cum dripping out of his dick and slowly uncoils her tongue. She cleans off her glasses and face before putting her tongue back in her mouth, deciding that she can take care of the stuff in her hair later.

She keeps her finger in the man’s ass and lets his cock just rest on her face, inhaling his musk as it leaks out cum in a pool on her scalp in between her horns. With her opposite hand, she reaches around behind her and grabs the man-that’s-eating-her-ass’s hair and forces him in deeper, his head almost completely disappearing in the sea of grey stretchmarked meat that is Terezi’s ass. She moans around the balls in her mouth and cums, gushing out hot pussy juices all over her inner thighs and mixing with the pool of leftover semen beneath her from earlier.

Both men pull off from her body. and leave her laying there. After a few moments, she stands up and spreads her asscheeks. “Man, that rimjob really got me craving some anal worship! Will two chivalrous volunteers come here and help me out~?” she asks cutely, her winking asshole shimmering with saliva. Two men approach her, their shadows joining hers in the teal light of the stained glass, and flank her on either side. She reaches to her sides and wraps a hand around each of their dicks, stroking them off at a moderate pace. One man grabs her face and brings her in for a deep, passionate kiss. It’s nice, but rudely cut short by his companion that wrenches her face away from the man’s and tries to get her to kiss him instead. They both fight over her like this, and Terezi can’t help but feel embarrassed for them.

“Lemme make this clear: I meant I wanted both your dicks in my ass at the same time. That means you two gotta work together and not get all squicky that you’re pressing your dick up against another guy’s. Think you can handle that?” she asks, her voice dripping with the usual Terezi cynicism.

They exchange looks and nod. She flashes a sharky grin and pulls them over to the altar. The two men sit facing each other and pressing the backs of their cocks together with Terezi in the middle, hovering her hips above both their dicks. She takes a deep inhale and lets it out shakily. The musk radiating off of two stiff, manly cocks side by side is more than a little overwhelming, even for someone as experienced as her. Using their smell as a guide, she bends her knees and lowers her body down to their dicks. The men help her out and line their cocks up with her winking asshole, and soon enough, the troll has both of their flaring crowns pressed up against her backdoor. She lets out a soft moan and wraps her arms around the man in front of her’s shoulders to keep her balance.

Terezi keeps pushing her hips down on their cocks, feeling them gradually spread her asshole centimeter by centimeter. She moans loudly as her rim is stretched out to its very limits. Finally, her asshole is spread out wide enough to accommodate for both of their girths and they push inside of her in unison with a loud _*pop!*_. Terezi’s eyes shoot open and her jaw drops, glasses falling down the slope of her nose. It takes a moment for her brain to comprehend what it’s feeling, but once it does, she **screams**. It’s a scream of pure, unfiltered lust laced with the pain of having her asshole spread to the breaking point that echoes around the marble walls of the temple. The room falls quiet as all the other churchgoers having sex stop and look at the silhouette of their goddess sandwiched between two lowly priests in front of the grey and teal glow of the stained glass.

Ever so slowly, she starts lowering herself down on his cock. Her asshole snaps shut around the rim of their cockheads as soon as they’re all the way inside. She leans forward and starts passionately making out with the man in front of her, her glasses falling down and giving him a peek at the cherry red eyes hidden behind the cherry red lenses. He leans into the kiss and grabs her plush ass, her creamy fat leaking out in between his fingers. He parts his lips slightly around Terezi’s, inviting her to slide her tongue into his mouth and give him one of her legendary french kisses. She takes the hint and complies, wrapping his tongue in her signature teal corkscrew and lightly squeezing it. His companion reaches around her body and firmly kneads her breasts, squeezing her teal nipples and digging his fingers into her soft grey flesh. All the while, Terezi continues to take more of their dicks inside her at a glacial pace, the massive insertion forcing her silky smooth teal anal walls apart far further than what she’s used to taking.

Terezi has never done a double anal penetration with two human dicks. She did it with two troll bulges and a double vaginal with two humans as well as a double anal with one troll and one human, but never two humans. Troll bulges are a lot easier to work with because of how slippery and tentacle-like they are, but human cocks are too rigid and unyielding to do something like this comfortably. But Terezi has never been one to back down from a sexual challenge in the past! She had to bottom them both out inside her or else she wouldn’t be worthy of being labeled their goddess, would she?

However, just as she’s getting kinda used to the situation, the men look at each other and nod in unspoken agreement. She doesn’t notice anything’s different until the man behind her has his arms locked underneath her armpits and the one in front tightly grips her back. In perfect unison, they both stand up, taking Terezi with them and keeping their dicks inside her. She lets out a surprised gasp into his mouth and quickly uncoils her tongue.

“Ah~!” she exclaims as her tongue snaps back into her mouth. “What the hell are you guys doing?!”

But they don’t answer her. Instead, they just push their hips forward and keep Terezi locked in place in between their bodies. She wraps her legs around the man’s waist in fear of getting dropped, but she should be preparing for what’s next. The men have taken control, and now they’re forcing their dicks inside her abused asshole on their terms. Slowly but surely, they push inch after inch into her before finally bottoming out, their balls pressed up against each other. Terezi’s head slumps forward onto the man’s shoulder and her glasses fall onto the altar, her glassy eyes fruitlessly gazing over the audience.

Their dicks pulse inside her asshole. This wasn’t nearly as taxing for them as it was for her, but the overwhelming tightness of her stretched-out asshole still proves to be too much for them in a blinding hurry. They tighten their grips on her body and groan before exploding inside of her, filling her bowels to the brim with both of their piping hot loads. Her mind completely out of commission, all she can muster is a weak moan as she drools onto the man’s shoulder.

Once their orgasms pass, they pull out of her asshole. The journey out isn’t nearly as arduous as the journey in now that they have a healthy amount of cum to lube things up. They gingerly lay Terezi down on top of the altar and place her glasses on her face with one of the arms purposefully askew off of her ear. Her foot spasms and her head slumps up against her bicep, saliva drooling out of her mouth at the same rate cum oozes out of her asshole. She seems to have had an orgasm somewhere in there based on the healthy amount of feminine fluid dripping out of her nook and onto the marble, though if it was before or after she blacked out, they don’t know.

Terezi lays unconscious in the light of her own stained glass mural, her brain shutting down as a failsafe against overloading on pleasure from the forceful double anal. The orgy continues on without her, the devotees using her unconscious body as an idol and worshiping it once the orgy is complete. When she wakes up a few hours later, they give her some food and wine before sending her on her way, asking her if she would come back.

“Oh yeah, for sure! In fact, I know a few other of my goddess friends that would really enjoy something like this,” she says maliciously, a devilish grin spreading across her face as the images of Roxy and Jade pop into her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
